


The Missing Piece

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the military, Jensen doesn't really have plans for himself. Luckily the three bar owners seem to have something in mind for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/gifts).



> Written for Katemonkey, who I have been a fan of her own works for such a long time. I really hope I was able to make her smile with my first attempt to write these four together.

He wasn’t sure what to do now that he had been discharged. He knew he had a lot of options, what with his IQ and computer skills, but it all seemed so meaningless if it was just used behind some sort of desk job. He liked being in the military because he could put his mind to good use and actually find a challenge to face sometimes. Every time he would touch a computer he would be winning one for the good guys. Then when he became too bored it would be time to run for his life and dodge the flying bullets aiming for him. It had been the perfect job.

Except for his teammates and their homophobic tendencies; that hadn’t been so perfect and that was why Jensen was still sitting at a bar, two weeks after being discharged, trying to decide what to do with his life. He didn’t want to return to his sister and his niece to let them know that he hadn’t been able to hide one little part of himself, which he had never felt the need to hide before, and had been kicked away from the one thing that he had been good at doing in all of his life. He didn’t want to admit to them that he hadn’t really been working for the good guys after all because good guys didn’t care if you happened to like girls and boys.

Jensen sighed and swirled the last sip of beer at the bottom of his glass before tipping his head back and draining it with a smooth swallow. Maybe he would go back to his hotel room early and finally start searching for a job near his sister that he could do. He wasn’t getting any richer drinking away his money, even if the beer came with a nice view of a long haired Spanish bartender with the coolest cowboy hat Jake had ever seen.

He had originally tried to chat up the bartender when he had first wandered into the bar two weeks ago. The bar was small and had a nice enough atmosphere that Jake felt comfortable sitting at the bar to drink instead of finding a dark booth. The bartender was polite enough with his body language but he never actually talked, even when Jensen had been determined the first night to get a word out of him and had at least expected the man to tell him to shut up.

Fiddling with his empty glass for a moment, Jensen reached behind him into his back jean’s pocket to pull out his wallet. Only the bartender took his glass and refilled it. “Oh, hey, I was actually going to call it a night.” Jensen informed as the full glass was placed back in front of him. He snuck a glance into his wallet with a tight frown. He was going to have to pay a trip to the ATM before hailing a taxi before heading back to the hotel.

The bartender shrugged one shoulder. “On the house,” he offered with a thick accent.

Jake’s head snapped up. “You do know how to talk!” His face broke into a large grin. “Man, and here I thought you just didn’t like me.”

The bartender smirked. “I take a bit to warm up to new people.”

“That’s an understatement, Cougar.” 

Jensen looked away from the bartender to the new voice. A beautiful woman was now sitting next to him at the bar. She crossed one long leg over the other as she turned to flash him a warm, large smile. “Cougar, get my new friend here the house special.” She ordered as she patted Jensen’s arm. 

“Wow, two free drinks at once, this must be my lucky night.” Jensen decided as he looked the lady up and down. She was wearing tight jeans and a cream shirt that contrasted richly against her dark skin but didn’t cling too tightly to her curvy body to be considered unrespectable in any way. She was dressed confidently, knowing that she didn’t need to give a preview of her body to get any attention. 

She looked very different from the other women that had approached him so far in the bar. They were usually wearing shirts cut too low and skirts cut too high for Jake’s taste and never bothered to stick around long enough for him to consider getting interested. It wasn’t that Jensen hadn’t been attracted but since he was no longer in the military and had to constrict himself to women, he had been more determined to be with a guy rather than a girl. This girl was making him reconsider though.

“You look like you could use another drink or two.” She pushed out her bottom lip and sent him a sympathetic look. “Want to tell me your troubles, sugar? You’ve been in here for way too many nights in a row and it doesn’t look like you’ve found the answer to your problems at any of the glasses yet.”

The bartender, which Jensen determined was cool enough to have a name like Cougar, slid him a smaller glass that was an auburn color. “Enjoy,” he smirked again before finding something else to occupy himself at the other end of the bar.

“Wow, Cougar is very chatty with you. He must really like you.” The woman pushed the drink closer to his hand.

“Could have fooled me the first time I came in here.” He picked up the drink and took a sip, instantly regretting the decision as he placed the drink down. “I think my eyes are burning. Shit, this is strong.”

“Exactly,” she wrapped her hand around his on the glass. 

Jensen’s eyes widened but he took another, large sip, allowing the alcohol to rest on his tongue before swallowing another burning mouthful. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a woman try to get me drunk before. I’m much easier than that.” She chuckled softly and Jensen smiled at the pleasant sound. “Honestly, I’ve never really made it past offering to buy a girl a drink since I don’t really have such luck with girls. I’m much better at charming guys, except when they’re just completely uninterested like my good buddy Cougar here.”

“Oh I wouldn’t say Cougar isn’t interested. He’s about as interested as I am.” She took the drink from his hand and took her own long sip with a practiced ease. “He’s definitely interested by what I can tell by the strength of your drink.”

“You come here often enough to know this?” Jensen tried to recall if he had seen her around before now. Even though he had quickly forced his way to being a regular for the past weeks, he hadn’t been actually looking around the bar at who else was considered a regular. He had been trying to just drown his sorrows.

“She owns it.” Jensen’s shoulders tensed at the new, deeper voice and he swiveled his head to the other side where a man had taken the seat. “And Jolene’s trick is to get someone to actually drink half of Cougar’s special. Then she knows she’ll be able to convince them to anything she has planned.” He looked over at the lady fondly.

Jensen felt his head spin and not entirely because of the drink as he looked the bald man up and down. “You are totally here to kick my ass for talking to your girl, aren’t you? Because, fair warning, man, I may not look too much with the glasses and the pink shirt, but I am a lean, mean fighting machine and pink is totally the new black. Also, she totally came onto me. I would have been happy to try and actually flirt with the bartender tonight.”

“Girls and guys float your boat?” The man asked, staring straight into Jensen’s eyes.

Jensen’s face went tight as he flexed his hands against the bar. “Yes, they both do.”

“Sounds like you’re our kind of guy then.” The man stuck his hand out and Jensen numbly took it to shake, not expecting that reaction at all. “You can call me Pooch but, no, you can’t ask why. My lovely wife you’ve been talking to is Jolene and my boyfriend at the bar goes by Cougar.” Jensen nodded as he looked from Pooch to Jolene and then to Cougar who was watching their exchange from the other end of the bar.

“Since Cougar and me are ex-military, we aren’t very open to many people but you managed to catch Cougar’s eye enough the first night and kept his interest for the next few that he told us about you.” Pooch explained. 

“He said he really liked the way your ass looks in jeans.” Jolene added with a grin. Cougar winked at him and Jensen felt his face flush.

“It might be the dog tags around your own neck,” Jensen subconsciously reached up to touch them beneath his shirt as Pooch spoke, “or it might be the fact that Jolene loves taking in the lost and weary which you have been broadcasting loud enough. I know I’m curious because I tried to look you up and couldn’t find anything more than your name and being discharged from your file.” 

“I was comms and tech, one of the best, so I made sure to get rid of enough information about myself.” Jensen smiled. “I didn’t realize I had let myself slip enough so soon not to notice how you three have apparently been watching me.” He wasn’t too out of it to realize that they were the only four people left in the bar. They must have been planning this confrontation.

“The hostile looks you’re used to are different from what looks we’ve been giving you.” Jolene assured with another gentle touch to his arm.

“So what is this exactly? Do you need me for something or is this some kinky sex thing? You feel like three isn’t enough or you just don’t anyone to be the odd number out for the night?” Jensen asked.

“Well, here’s the thing, Jake.” Pooch started.

“Call me Jensen,” he interjected.

“Jensen,” Pooch continued, “we would like to call this a test run to see if you fit. It’s hard going from military life to suddenly being a civilian, Cougar and I know, and we could help you adjust after what you’ve seen. We saw a lot from our own unit.” Pooch’s voice dropped to a low whisper. “But I’m not promising more than a fun night tonight. If it works out well and it turns out that you’re the missing piece to our puzzle, then we’ll talk about how this can work out very well.”

“Why the sudden urge to add a fourth to your little party of three?” Jensen asked.

“Well, we found out we’re going to be getting a little bigger as a family.” Jolene rubbed her stomach. “I’m expecting and I won’t be able to run this place and keep my boys in line as much which means we’ll need an extra pair of hands to help around here. I wanted to have this be a small business though, run only with the people I love. I believe in fate because fate brought me my two boys home when the rest of their unit didn’t make it back. Fate also brought the news of the child within me at the same time you first walked into this bar. There aren’t too many military men in this town either but I know that there’s a shared bond between them.”

“Most importantly though,” Jolene rested her hand over his and squeezed lightly, “is that Cougar likes you already. He has a very good judge of character.” 

“So you’re saying you think I could be a good addition to your growing family even though you barely know me?” Jensen clarified.

“Yes,” Cougar stated as he leaned against the bar, closer into Jensen’s space.

“If you want to try and be,” Pooch agreed.

Jensen moved his hand away from Jolene’s to take the house special and roll the glass between his hands before taking another long, satisfying drink from it, ensuring that it was more than halfway finished. “I think that sounds like a good place to start.” He declared as he sat the glass back down.

Pooch grinned. “Cougar, is the bar good to close?”

“Two glasses left to clean.” Cougar declared as he pushed Jensen’s barely touched beer towards Pooch and the other drink to Jolene. She instantly picked it up and tipped it back, emptying the glass with ease and handing it back to Cougar. “Esa es mi chica,” he declared as he began to clean the glass.

“Yeah, well I don’t feel bad wasting this as long as Jolene finished the good stuff.” Pooch slid the beer back towards Cougar but Jensen intersected it and quickly took to swallowing it down with audible gulps, tilting his head back as he went.

He finished the tall glass and then handed the glass to Cougar as he wiped at his mouth. “Right, you three might not be feeling any nerves about having sex with multiple people tonight but this will be my first orgy,” he grimaced, “moresome,” he paused until he finally corrected himself, “foursome thing. A little liquid courage won’t hurt.”

“No problem,” Pooch clapped him on the back as he stood from the stool. “As long as you’re not too drunk to get it up.”

“Between the three of you?” Jensen raised one eyebrow. “Yeah, I don’t think I’ll be having that particular problem tonight. I’ll probably just end up embarrassing myself but that’s nothing new to me so whatever. Let’s get this show on the road.” He pushed off of the bar to stand and ended up clinging to it for support instead as the world swirled suddenly. “Okay, I am a little drunker than I thought.”

“Shit, Cougar, how much did you put in his drink?” Pooch complained as he placed a hand between Jensen’s shoulder blades to help steady him.

“Enough to get me buzzed,” Jolene declared as she walked around them towards the door. “Come on, boys; it’s rude to keep a lady waiting.” She called over her shoulder with her hand on the handle.

Cougar finally made his way out from around the bar and tossed a smirk at Jensen as he stood next to Jolene and wrapped an arm around her waist as he held the door open as they walked out. Pooch left his hand on Jensen’s back as they followed out after. Jensen waited as Pooch turned the lights off, closed, and locked the place up before Pooch’s hand returned to his back only a lot lower than it had been before. Pooch led him around the bar where Jolene and Cougar were leaning against a car expectantly.

Digging into a pocket, Pooch pulled out a pair of keys and clicked a button to have the car blink to life. He grinned as he pushed Jensen towards the back seat. “I always drive.” He declared. 

Jensen just opened the car door and got in behind the driver’s seat and worked about buckling himself in. When the seatbelt clicked, he looked up to see that Cougar was in the back with him, watching him with a small smile. Instinctively, Jensen smiled back but it wasn’t his usual, bright grin. He was still rather uncertain about everything that was happening. 

The car roared to life and Pooch pulled out of the parking lot. Jensen tapped his fingers along to the music from the radio as no one offered to say anything more about what they were all planning on doing once they reached their destination. He looked out the window, recognizing a few buildings as they passed by but he knew they were heading in a different direction than the shady part of the town where his hotel room was waiting for him. 

It wasn’t until a familiar beat from the radio made Jensen drag his eyes away from the window to smack the back of Pooch’s chair. “Turn it up!” Jensen shouted, startling the others in the car. “Come on, I love this song, it’s like my jam. Please, Jolene, turn it up.”

“Sure thing, honey,” Jolene chuckled as she reached to the radio and turned the volume up.

Jensen began nodding his head vigorously along with the beat and tapping his hands against his knees as impromptu drums. When the lyrics began, he shamelessly began singing along. “Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took a midnight train going anywhere.”

“Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took a midnight train going anywhere.” Jolene added in on the next line and Jensen grinned at her as the two of them continued to sing along to the entire song. Jensen added in hand motions and moved to lean across the seats to sing to a grinning Cougar but Pooch only encouraged the actions by turning the volume even louder.

When the song finally came to an end, Jolene was laughing and Pooch was shaking his head good-naturedly. “I think he needs a weaker drink next time, Cougar.”

“Please, this was nothing to do with alcohol and all based on the mighty power of Journey.” Jensen argued. “Drunk or sober you can’t stop me from singing along. There would have been more dancing if I wasn’t in a car.”

“You get points for having good taste in music at least.” Pooch commented.

“And you get points for embracing the power of Journey.” Jensen countered as the car pulled into a driveway and finally stopped. He unbuckled and got out to find himself looking at a relatively normal, suburban house. “Nice place,” he complimented as he toed his shoes off and looked around the living room which the front door opened to.

“Care for a quick tour?” Jolene asked. Nodding, Jensen followed her. “That’s the kitchen,” she pointed to an open doorway and then headed up a set of stairs. “We also have a dining room and a basement. This is a spare room,” she tapped a closed door. “That’s a bathroom, that leads to a small attic, that’s another spare bedroom, and this is the master bedroom.” She pushed this door open and reached back to grab his hand to pull him in behind her. 

Jensen looked over his shoulder to see Cougar and Pooch following as well. “That was a great tour. Really, I feel so familiar with the place now. Wow, big bed.” He commented as the bed was definitely the focus point of the room. “So, what exactly are we going to do with three guys and one girl? Do we just call out suggestions or play a quick round of rock, paper, scissors to figure out who gets to do what?”

“We go with the flow here.” Cougar explained as he walked into Jensen’s space and cupped his head between his hands to bring him into a kiss. Jensen instantly responded to the kiss, giving in to Cougar’s soft lips and quick tongue as he put one hand on Cougar’s hip and slid his other hand into Cougar’s hair. The brim of Cougar’s hat brushed against Jensen’s forehead and he slid his hand up further to take the hat off when suddenly Cougar broke the kiss to grip his wrist. “Don’t touch the hat.” His eyes were narrowed into angry slits and Jensen found himself gulping with fear. Cougar’s grip was sure and strong on his wrist.

“Alright, cowboy, you can leave your hat on.” Jensen assured holding up his other hand reassuringly. Cougar nodded and dragged him back in for another kiss, biting his bottom lip first as a small punishment for trying to remove his hat. Jensen didn’t mind though as he moaned at the brief use of teeth before Cougar’s tongue was slipping back between his lips.

“I never really got to enjoy watching Cougar kiss another guy before.” Pooch commented as his hands ran underneath Jolene’s shirt to trail teasingly under her bra as she leaned against him.

It’s always a nice view.” Jolene agreed. “But I don’t want Cougar being the only one getting to know Jake.”

Jensen pulled back slightly to look at the watching couple. “Plenty of me to go around,” he assured as Cougar brushed his cheek against his stubble to bite his neck. “Ah, fuck,” Jensen groaned as his hands went to Cougar’s hips and squeezed. 

“Good to know,” Jensen startled as there were suddenly a pair of hands on his own hips and a sturdy body against his back as Pooch ducked his head to bite the other side of Jensen’s neck. 

“Jesus,” Jensen muttered. “You three certainly know how to treat a guy.”

“Honey, you ain’t seen nothing yet.” Jolene dragged his eyes to her as she lifted her shirt over her head. “I want him on the bed, boys. Let’s get him spread out and see what he’s got.”

“Yes, mam,” Pooch mumbled against Jensen’s neck before pressing a quick kiss against the mark he had left. He shifted Jensen with the hold on his hips and pushed him toward the bed. “You heard the lady, get your shirt off and lie on the bed.” He was working his own shirt off already.

Jensen nodded and quickly lifted his shirt up over his head only to get his glasses caught on them for a moment when he tugged his shirt off. He readjusted his glasses before tossing the shirt to the ground and climbing onto the bed to sit in the middle.

“I thought you were comms and tech.” Pooch stared at his torso skeptically.

“Yeah, but I was comms and tech for a black ops team.” Jensen smiled. “Sorry if you were expecting a skinny, nerdy body.”

“No need to apologize.” Pooch smirked as he climbed onto the bed and ran a hand appreciatively up Jensen’s abs to cup the back of his neck and tilt his head for a kiss. Jolene settled on his other side as a shirtless Cougar was unlatching her bra as he mouthed at her neck. 

Jensen’s hands weren’t shy and he took advantage of his position to run one up Pooch’s back and rest the other on Jolene’s thigh as he focused on sucking Pooch’s tongue into his mouth. Jolene shifted and craned her neck to be able to reach over and press a trail of kisses up from Jensen’s neck up to his cheek. Pooch released Jensen’s mouth to quickly kiss Jolene before she occupied Jensen’s lips instead, gasping into his mouth as Cougar teased her nipples with a gentle scrape of his nails.

“Good idea,” Pooch muttered as he kissed down Jensen’s chest to latch his mouth around a nipple, licking and biting at it until the nub turned hard under his ministrations. Jensen cupped the back of Jolene’s head, his fingers tangling in her hair, as he muffled his groans with her mouth as his body was worked.

Jolene turned her head to murmur against his cheek, “I want to sit on your pretty face and put your mouth to work.” 

Jensen quickly nodded his head. “Yes, please.”

She chuckled. “So polite,” she complimented as she pushed at his shoulders, forcing him to lie back on the bed. Cougar was already helping to remove her pants as he mouthed at her breasts while she shifted to slide the pants farther down her thighs. He slid them completely off and she moved to straddle Jensen’s chest, her naked body on display for him.

Jensen’s eyes roamed up and down even as his hands slid up to fondle her breasts gently. She arched her back into the touch and smiled at him. Jensen smiled back and planted his feet against the bed to tilt his hips up when he felt Pooch’s hands work on his belt. He could see Cougar tossing his own jeans off of the bed and removed one hand from Jolene’s breasts to reach over and smack Cougar’s exposed ass, making the man jerk with surprise. 

Pooch laughed. “You might regret that.”

Jensen shrugged. “I think I would have regretted the missed opportunity to hit that ass more.”

“Do you want to?” Jolene asked and Jensen looked up at her with a confused look. “I mean, would you like to fuck him? Cougar likes a good ride.”

Cougar shot him a cursory look as Pooch finally began removing his pants and then nodded with a smug look. “I think he already made up his mind.” Jensen pointed out, feeling pretty smug himself as he adjusted his feet to settle back down on the bed comfortably. 

“I’m still going to put you to work before I let Cougar get his way with you.” Jolene declared as she moved to sit up on her knees and shuffled forward towards Jensen’s face. Jensen brought his hands to run over her smooth thighs and trailed his thumbs over the sensitive skin of her pussy’s lips to spread them open for him. He tilted his head and pushed his tongue out to run over her wet skin, slicking it even more as his tongue brushed over the sensitive nub, making Jolene moan aloud.

Jensen echoed the moan as he felt a sure grip on his erection, stroking it at a teasingly slow pace. Jolene slid closer and Jensen moved his hands to fall back down onto her thighs, spreading her knees so they rested on both sides of his head as he began to lick her open. 

“Got the lube?” Pooch asked Cougar as he stopped stroking Jensen to take the small bottle and open it to glob some onto his fingers. Jensen groaned into Jolene as protest but Cougar made his complaint turn into a breathy gasp as he licked a stripe from Jensen’s balls up to the tip of his cock. Jensen worked Jolene harder as Cougar wrapped his lips around the head. Pooch palmed Cougar’s ass with his non-lubed hand as his lubed fingers began to stretch Cougar open. 

Jolene was touching her own breasts as she began to rock her hips slightly on Jensen’s tongue. “You’re good, so good,” she praised as Jensen twirled his tongue quickly and then switched to long laps, changing the pace then again in his attempt to drive Jolene crazy as his hands pet up and down her thighs. His hands were matching the rhythm of Cougar’s mouth working up and down his cock as Pooch continued to slick Cougar and get him loose.

Jensen could feel Jolene’s thighs beginning to tremble under his touch and he moved to scrape his teeth gently against her before pushing his tongue harder, making her quake and moan. “Shit,” she cursed as she reached down and gripped Jensen’s head by digging her hands into his short spikes to fuck herself against his tongue. She grinded down on his face as she tossed her head back, her hair bouncing against her neck as she groaned out a release. She shifted back to sit on Jensen’s chest, leaving his lips coated with a smear of wet warmth that he eagerly licked away even as his hands continued to stroke her thighs.

Cougar removed his mouth from Jensen to quickly roll a condom onto him as Pooch took his fingers out of his prepared entrance. “Ready to ride?” Pooch bent to press a kiss to Cougar’s spine.

“Sí,” Cougar moved to straddle Jensen’s lap, pressing a kiss to Jolene’s shoulder as she collected herself and moved off of Jensen to reach out and wrap a hand around Pooch’s cock. 

Jensen began to sit up but Cougar shoved at his shoulders, pushing him back down onto the bed fully. “I guess I’ll just lie here then.” Cougar smirked as he reached behind and gripped Jensen’s cock before he shifted to guide it against his prepped hole. He slowly slid down, groaning as he settled on Jensen’s lap, feeling full of the man’s cock. Jensen’s hands gripped Cougar’s waist, his fingers digging into the tan skin as Cougar clenched around him. “Fuck,” Jensen groaned. “You look so hot doing this.”

Cougar licked his lips before he rocked slightly forward. Jensen hissed and Cougar smirked down at him. Jensen’s thumb swiped over a scar that stretched over Cougar’s hipbone before Cougar slowly pushed up to drag Jensen’s cock mostly out of his body before sliding right back down.

Jolene moved to lie down beside Jensen as Pooch moved between her legs. He settled her ankles over his shoulder and pressed kisses into her legs before he pushed into her with one smooth motion. “Let’s see if you can keep up, Cougar.” Pooch challenged as he began a steady rocking in and out of Jolene, his thrusts deep and making Jolene’s toes curl with pleasure with each thrust.

Cougar chuckled lightly as he began to match the movements, moving himself steadily up and down on Jensen’s cock as Jensen moved one of his hands to grip at Cougar’s bobbing cock. They kept that pace for a little before Pooch slid his hands underneath Jolene and held her hips still as he began to thrust deeper and harder into his wife, making her gasp and moan.

Leaning forward, Cougar placed his hands on Jensen’s chest and lifted himself only to slam back down, the slapping noise matching Pooch’s as skin continued to slap against skin. Jensen was letting loose a stream of curses until Jolene reached over to turn his head and claim his mouth, muffling both of their cries of pleasure as the two other men moved at an unrelenting pace, faster and harder. Sweat was beginning to slide down Cougar’s brow and neck as Jensen continued to fist his dick. He bit down on his lip as he watched Pooch fuck into his wife, making her tug at Jensen’s hair as she moaned loudly into his mouth.

It didn’t matter who came first but it was a catalyst, setting all the others off as well until all four of them were panting, slick with sweat, and pliant with soft, relaxed muscles. Cougar moved off of Jensen to wiggle his way between the man and Jolene as she turned onto her side for Pooch to curl up behind her after he wrestled the sheets out from under the bodies. Jensen removed the condom and wrapped it before wandering into the connected bathroom and tossing it. He went back to lying behind Cougar and draped a hand over his hip. 

“If that was your version of making me pay for spanking your ass then I am all into that kind of payback.” Jensen decided.

“No,” Cougar murmured as he took his hat off to hang it on the corner of the bedframe before settling back down. “My payback will be in the morning before breakfast.”

“I’m a little worried but mostly turned on.” Jensen declared boldly. “As long as you have ingredients for pancakes and agree to letting me make them for breakfast, then I’m pretty much game for whatever you have in mind.”

“If he makes pancakes then he gets my vote in staying.” Pooch murmured as he lazily kissed Jolene’s neck and shoulders. “Even if he talks too much,” Pooch stated, only half-joking.

“You haven’t heard anything yet.” Jensen forewarned. “If you make the mistake of offering me coffee in the morning you’ll understand why I got passed around to four different units really quickly.”

“He makes up for how quiet Cougar is.” Jolene pointed out. 

“I do have the desire to hear Cougar scream or beg me to fuck him.” Jensen sighed happily against Cougar’s neck. Cougar snorted in challenge. “Keep me around long enough and it’ll happen.” 

Cougar opened his eyes to look at Jolene and Pooch who were smiling as they lazily petted each other. Cougar moved a hand down to lace his fingers with Jensen’s and closed his eyes again. It was a perfect fit.


End file.
